Dimmed by Fire
by TallerSkyscraper
Summary: Set after FB, but Rose got turned instead of Dimitri. Rose is the owner of Supernova, the best of all of her clubs. But when she is up on the clouds Dimitri came to stake her heart. Not knowing why, Lissa came with Dimitri along with Christian. But what is Lissa's role here? and what about.. a certain woman that came in unsuspectedly? R&R! my very first fanfiction here!


**Hey guys! it's the first time I would be publishing a story here! yay! I'm up for your reviews. Because after you guys read this, you'll be confused. Vanda Wilona Ozera is my original character purely made for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Really! I own nothing but the plot and Helena along with Vanda W. Ozera! Vampire Academy belongs to the Great Richelle Mead!**

 **So, happy reading!**

It was the night where Dimitri had gone out for his mission to stake out Supernova, the club that Rose own. What he and his little army of Dhampir women, Guardians, and a few Moroi was the entrance of another threat. Coming from Christian's past. She was his cousin, his dearest and closest cousin.

Vanda Wilona Ozera.

She created a vast ring of fire that kept a good distance between her and Rose out of Guardians reach. Her slicked slightly wavy black hair shined against the dimmed room, filled with burned out humans and some Strigoi the room soon lit up. With fire. Every place she could place her fire will lit up, stating that they're the new lamps for the night. Her dark navy halter dress that came to mid- thigh clung to her protectively. She then smiled towards Christian, her black pumps clicking against the marble floor as she made her way to him.

"Cousin" Christian breathed out a title he never thought he would say in his whole life after knowing about her conditions years ago. After his parents turned Strigoi. But she is not Strigoi, no. She is still a Moroi. She can do magic. Fire magic that should stung Rose a few seconds ago, if Rose didn't seems hazed.

"Isn't it nice?" She said, Vanda is definitely known for her beauty but now? It was a beauty no one dares to speak of. A dangerous beauty. Her heels clicking, but not towards Christian. Towards Rose. She snaked her left hand to Rose chin, making her audience see that Rose is truly in a haze. "To control someone, especially Strigoi." She trails breathing in the chaos she had caused by her mere presence. "Well I had helps from my spirit user friend. Make it plural. I have many, more than you think of." She said lowly and dangerously, then add "Queen." With a smile of a smirk of hers.

Her well polished nails were lit up by the fire, but that's not the point. Her finger nails had lit little fire access Rose face. Making marks as the little fire snaking their way across her face, doing a tattoo with fire. Her deep piercing blue eyes locked with Christian's terrified ones. It was blazing there. The way Christian maintained his own ring of fire surrounding him and all of his comrades, all the while fighting Vanda's ring that fights for dominance in the room their at. The fire crackles as they touched each other, realizing that both element was the same with different nature. His was protective while hers was always fighting for control of every fiber in Christian. Fighting in order to get to the Queen's weakness, one that would left her more stressed out and insane.

"She was or like still a soldier, you know." She starts as when the room goes cold even with all the fires.

"You don't know who she's working with now," she eyes Lissa. "You don't know what she go through in all of those agonizing months," she looks hard to Dimitri. "And you definitely don't know what she could do now, you don't know any thing." she spat out. Royally spat out to Eddie, not missing elegance at all. She turns her attention to me like they never left at all, "You don't know what she to do now either." She says slowly putting her hand at her sides, leaving Rose face scar with burn marks that looks like a rose in the moonlight. Ironic.

Rose was out of her daze. But she still fits in, it felt like she never in a haze at all. She starts talking then, "Sometimes I want to kill him" putting emphasizes with the last two words. With a low chuckle as Vanda covers her mouth with her right hand, "Helena would be pissed at you." Rose rolls her eyes at this. "All second in commands always does." She spat out with venom. "Still I owe them." she quietly add.

She turns on her heels and starts to go towards where Vanda has made a 'door' for her unsuspected entrance. "Come on, we have to get there. More like I have to." She makes a huff of exhaustion. But Strigoi couldn't exhaust themselves over a haze, no?

She stops at her strides making Vanda looks to her back. Rose turned her face to the right so everyone, especially her ex-Strigoi lover to see. Her hair make a good sexy curtain to her hidden face part, she could pass out for a model. A supermodel. While staring at the floor, she suddenly gaze right into Lissa green eyes.

"You will see what I'd do once I came full throttle for you. Since you came to ignore my offer Dimitri," she left it off. Turning her head straight again and felt Vanda smile proudly at her.

"Moroi and Dhampir be damned." She says and walks out with Vanda in her tows. As Vanda makes an impenetrable curtain (or wall) of deadly fire.

 **Hehe. How was it? Like it? if so, I'm happy. If not, what can I do? I'm obviously still in need of practice. _Lots of them._ Oh, and by the way, who is Helena? Once again, Helena is my original character but not specially made for this story. Her story is different, but I'll be involving more of my OC in my VA fanfic! so.. yeah. **

**Oh, and by the way? Do you want me to continue this? Sorry, if it seems like a shot of some story.. Because it was. From my own, but it got too hard to continue so I wrote this. Better than the last one, if I must say. =D Love, TS.**


End file.
